Downfall
by TILforever
Summary: Lil's life starts going down hill after a hard break-up. She starts hanging out with the wrong people and starts doing things she could regret the rest of her life. Will someone be able to snap her out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Issues.**

**"**Come on, Lil! It's not that bad" Sloan said passing the bottle of Vodka over to her with a smile. Lil took the bottle and looked around at the group of people she would now be hanging out with. "We won't let you get too out of hand!" one of the guys yelled, she assumed it was Holden. She looked at the bottle in her hand before taking a big sip.

Three hours later Lil walked through her front door, drunk. Her parents were in bed, but Phil wasn't. He had been sitting in the living room watching TV, waiting for her. "Where the hell were you, Lillian?!" he was doing his best not to yell.

"I was... I was just with people." her words were slurring together and she could barley stand. "Are you drunk?"

"Of course not!" she waved her hand around and started stumbling up the stairs. Phil watched her, he never knew his sister was like this. He shook the thought off, thinking it was just a one time thing.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to a pounding on her door "Lillian, get up! You're going to be late!"

She couldn't remember anything from the night before. All she knew now is that she had a headache, felt like she was going to be sick, and didn't want to do anything. "Go away, Phillip" she said putting her face in her pillow. Phil opened the door "This is what you get for drinking. Get up. You're going to school" she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She put her hair up in a messy bun and just threw whatever clothes on that she could find.

She walked out of her room holding her head. She looked up and Phil and could see disappointment written all over his face "Do mom and dad know?"

"No. You got off easy this time, I'm not covering for you again" she could tell that he was mad at her by the way he was talking. "I wasn't intending on going out and getting drunk, Phillip."

"Who were you with?" Lil looked at the floor. She knew how much Phil hated Sloan and her friends. "No one important." Phil shook his head disapprovingly. The ride to school was a quiet one. Lil didn't know how she was going to handle the headache all day.

"Hey Phil, Lil!" Kimi said walking over to them. Lil winced at how loud she was and gave her a little wave.

"What's with her?" she asked Phil "She came home trashed last night." he pushed past her and walked to his class. "Lillian Marie Jill DeVille. You, our perfect little angel never going to do anything wrong, got drunk?" Kimi put her hands on her hips and looked at her. "Yes, and I don't remember anything."

"Of course you don't, you were drunk That kind of happens when you get drunk" Lil sighed and looked past Kimi. Holden, Sloan's brother, was looking over at her with a smile. Kimi turned and looked over at who she was looking at "No way, Lil. Holden?"

"What do you mean?" Lil looked at Kimi, confused. "Was he with you last night?"

"Maybe. I don't really remember." Kimi thought about it before saying "You hung out with Sloan?!" Lil nodded "She's pretty cool. You'd know if you gave her a chance."

"I've heard of the things she does, no wonder you went home trashed. Does Phil know?" Lil shook her head "And he's not going to know." Kimi's mouth dropped "You use to tell Phil everything!"

"Well... Things change." Lil closed her locker and started walking off to her first class. She turned around and looked at Kimi "Please don't tell him" she turned back around and continued her walk to class. "No promises." Kimi mumbled under her breath.

Kimi walked into her first class and sat down next to Phil like usual. "Are you ever going to get over it?"

"Eventually. She was so.. Innocent before he broke up with her. How can a breakup do that to someone?" Kimi shook her head "I don't know. But I do know it's not just about the breakup." Phil looked at her and raised an eyebrow "She hung out with Sloan and her friends."

"Bullshit. She wouldn't" Phil didn't want to believe it. "She told me this morning. Her and Holden were making eyes at each other." he turned his head and looked over to where Holden was. "Since when?"

"I don't know. But I'd keep an eye on Lil." Phil nodded and looked down at his desk. He had never been so disappointed in Lil before.

By lunch time Lil had barley talked to any of them. Tommy sat down in front of Phil and looked over at Lil was talking to Holden. "Since when does she talk to him?" Tommy had always had a thing for Lil. He never admitted it to her, but everyone knew. "No idea. She hasn't talked to me since this morning" Kimi said "And I have almost every class with her. She's spending her time with Sloan and her friends."

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" Holden gave Lil a smile and leaned up against the wall. Lil thought hard before shaking her head "Not at all. I can't believe you guys let me do that. Phil is pissed!" Holden looked past her at Phil who was watching him "Don't let it get to you. He'll get over it."

"I'm not drinking again." he leaned closer towards her face "Then try something else" he grabbed her hand and led her out of the cafeteria. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't know what he had planned. She was nervous yet excited at the same time. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Lil felt that she shouldn't keep following him, but a part of her wanted to. They walked up and under the bleachers. "Holden! Lil!" she looked up to see Sloan, JT, and Ashley.

"What is this?" Sloan walked over to her and smiled "You did good last night" she said, taking a hit from her joint. "Real good" JT mumbled, and Lil shot him a look of concern "With the drinking, I mean. Why not try this?" she handed Lil the joint, encouraging her to take a hit.

"I don't know about this" she hesitated. She didn't know what to do. Holden put his arm around her "It'll be fine. It won't be as bad as getting drunk. You'll just get hungry" the group laughed and they all started encouraging her. Lil put it up to her lips and took a hit, coughing.

"You'll get use to it." Sean smiled up at her. Ashley kept looking between the two. Lil assumed that was his girlfriend. Lil decided to skip class with them, she finally felt content with what was going on.

"Where's Lil?" Kimi asked Tommy as she sat down "She's never missed class before." Tommy shrugged "I saw her go off with Holden during lunch, that was the last I saw of her." Kimi pulled her phone out and texted Phil letting him know that Lil wasn't in class.

The minute Phil got her text he got out of his seat and walked out of the class, lucky for him the teacher wasn't there yet. He knew that Sloan and Holden were close, and he figured if he knew where Sloan hung out, that's where he would find Lil. He walked up to the schools stadium and towards the bleachers. He walked to the opening of under the bleachers and witnessed Lil smoking.

"Lillian!" she turned around, too high to even care that Phil was mad. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the group. When they got out from under the bleachers he let go of her arm "What the hell, Phillip?!"

"What's gotten into you? Skipping class? Drinking? _Smoking? _What happened to you?" Lil covered her mouth from almost laughing. "Nothing has gotten into me, I'm still your sister!" she started walking off towards the parking lot "Where are you going?"

"Food. I'm hungry." she just kept walking. She didn't care for what Phil thought. He chased after her "Lillian! Snap out of it. Since when do you hang out with Sloan?"

"Since Sean dumped me." Phil shook his head "So you relied on her instead of your brother, or your friends?"

"Sloan is my friend, Phillip." he laughed and shook his head again "Don't mess up your life too bad, Lillian."

Phil had nothing else to say to her. If she was going to mess up her life, he wasn't going to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I want you" Holden whispered into Lil's ear. They were in his bed and Lil was straddling him. She gave him a kiss "Then have me" he smiled deepening the kiss and flipping them so she was under him. He was kissing her neck and started unbuttoning her shirt and running his hands all over her exposed stomach. Lil had never been so nervous about doing something before.

* * *

Lil walked into her house the next morning carrying her shoes and her hair a mess. Phil was sitting on the couch watching TV when she walked in "Mom and dad are waiting for you in the kitchen" Phil said it with no emotion. He didn't even turn around to lok at her. Lil stopped in her tracks "You didn't cover for me?"

Phil looked at her with cold eyes "I told you I wasn't going to cover for you anymore. You're lucky I didn't tell them that you're doing drugs now." Lil couldn't even look Phil in the eyes. She could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was disappointed. Phil walked into the kitchen and Lil slowly made her way in.

"Lillian Marie Jill DeVille, where were you last night?! We were worried sick about you! Your brother didn't even know where you were!"

"I was with Sloan, mom. I fell asleep at her house, it won't happen again." Lil was only lying a little bit about who she was with. Betty shook her head. She knew all about Sloan and how bad of an influence she was "You're lucky we still trust you, Lillian. You come home smelling like alcohol and smoke everyday. What's gotten into you?" Phil mumbled something under his breath about Sean but no one heard him. Lil shot him a look

"Nothing's gotten into me. I'm just tired of hanging out with the same people all the time. It's annoying having the same friends for years. I'd love to have more friends than just my brother, Tommy, Kimi and Chuckie!"

"You haven't talked to any of us in weeks, Lillian! You aren't even considered a friend to us anymore!" Phil could tell that what he said had hurt her but he didn't care anymore. "Think of how Kimi feels. Her 'best friend' left her when she needed you the most! And Chuckie, you were the only person that really understood him and could help him with his problems, and Tommy..." he stopped talking and started walking towards Lil "Tommy is the worst. He misses you the most out of all of us. He's in love with you, did you know that? You wouldn't because you ditched threw everyone away the minute you started screwing your life up!"

Lil felt the tears starting to form. She couldn't believe her brother was saying this to her. She looked into Phil's eyes and could see how mad he was "Sloan isn't even a real friend to you, Lillian and you know it! You just hang out with her for the alcohol and-" before Phil could finish his sentence Lil slapped him.

"Phillip, Lillian! Enough! Sit down, _now_! Phillip, don't ever talk to your sister like that again. And Lillian, what was he saying about alcohol? Are you drinking now?"

"No, mom." Lil leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms glaring at Phil "Phillip is just trying to get me in trouble. I can't believe you actually believed him!" Lil stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Betty gave her a stern look "It's hard not to believe it when you smell like alcohol after you get home from hanging out with her!"

There was a knock on the door and Howard went to answer it. "Just because I smell like it, doesn't mean I'm doing it! Sloan and her brother drink, but I don't. You should know me better than that!"

"You're grounded, Lillian." Lil's eyes were wide. They heard Howard telling someone that Lil wasn't able to come to the door. She gave her mom one last look "I'm not getting grounded over something so stupid!" Lil made her way to the living room and out the door when she saw Sloan and Holden. "Let's go" she slammed the door shut and left.

Betty sat down and shook her head and then looked at Phil "Do you know what's gotten into her, Philly?"

"Sean." Phil stood up "I'm going to Tommy's." Betty nodded as Phil walked out of the house and went next door.

* * *

Phil was sitting with Tommy in his room throwing a ball in the air. "She's starting to really piss me and our parent's off" Tommy sighed and leaned back in his computer chair. "She's just going through a phase. She'll come around soon.. Hopefully."

"How can you still like her?" Tommy shrugged and caught the ball that Phil had tossed at him. "She hasn't said anything to me." Phil rolled his eyes and sat up "Come over. Mom tends to calm down when you're over." Tommy nodded and started getting things together that he was going to take to Phil's.

* * *

Lil was in Sloan's room pacing. "I'm just so tired of them! Phil isn't a goody-goody yet they treat him like he's one! He never gets in trouble for anything!" Sloan stood up and walked over to Lil putting her hand on her shoulder "Girl calm down. Things will turn out okay, and Phil will eventually get in trouble for something." Sloan then walked over to her drawer and got out a joint and held it out to Lil "Here. Chill out" she smiled at her. Lil gladly took it and took a hit. Holden walked in "Is everything calmed?" Sloan nodded and reached for the bottle that he was carrying. Lil was taking another hit and turned to Sloan "What's that?"

"Lillian my dear, tonight is the night that you are going to get fucked up" she smiled and took a sip from the bottle. Lil was already feeling buzzed from the joint and then reached for the bottle to take a drink. Holden smiled at her and then looked at Sloan "She;s going to be so fucked." Lil laughed at hi statement. She knew had to go home later but at this point, she didn't care if her parents or Phil saw her.

* * *

Phil and Tommy were sitting in Phil;s room playing COD. They were so into their game when they heard a nouse coming from Lil's room. Tommy looked at Phil "When did Lil get home?" Phil shrugged and stood up. He walked out of his room and over to Lil's. He walked in and saw Lil lying on her floor with her hand over her mouth laughing. He looked at her window and walked over to it and saw Holden and Sloan climbing up "Get the fuck away from my house" Tommy walked in and helped a giggling Lil off the floor.

She ran over to Phil and started pulling on his arm "Phil, let them in!" she almost yelled it. Phil pushed her away and made eye contact with Holden "I suggest you leave now. Stop ruining my sisters life or I swear to God I will hurt you." Holden smirked and continued up. Sloan was smart enough to back off and tried calling him down.

"You don't even know half the shit your sisters done."

Lil was grabbing at Phil's arm again "Please Phil, let him in" Lil leaned into Phil and thought she was whispering "I think I love him, Phil." Phil took a quick look at Tommy and saw a pained look on his face. "That's bullshit, Lillian." Phil was clenching his fist. He shook his head and then turned to Holden "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing really. She told me I could have her, so I did just that." Lil was holding onto Phil's arm to keep him from hitting Holden "You sick fuck!" he yanked his arm away from Lil and punched Holden in the mouth almost making him fall.

"Phillip! Why would you do that?!" Lil ran to the window and started pulling Holden in. Holden glared at Phil "You're going to pay for that, DeVille." Holden threw a punch and hit Phil in the cheek. Lil grabbed onto Holden's arm "Please calm down"

"Really Lil? You're going to let that guy hit your brother? Phil was just trying to look out for you. What the hell happened to you?" Lil had never seen Tommy look so disappointed in someone before. "This is the exact reason you're losing all your _real _friends" Tommy walked out of her room and Phil walked up to her "I hope you're happy, Lillian. Have fun fucking up your life."

Lil watched as Phil walked out of her room. She looked over at Holden and then sat on her bed. Holden pulled her to him "It's okay, Lil. You still have me and Sloan." Lil started crying. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or pot or if she was really upset over what happened.


End file.
